Lost Forgotten
by wolf fullmoon
Summary: -Adopted by DragonguyII- A Flamon ends up in the human world, it isn't the human word with the digidestined, it's our world...
1. Chapter 1

Ookami- Anyone who has read my other fanfiction, Ranma and His Long Lost Little Sister? , In one of the random chapters I told everyone that I was thinking of writing a story about this…

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form…(thinks for a bit) do Digimon cards count?

-Chapter One-

In a research lab in California…

"We've almost got it!"

The head scientist guy (who as we all know is probably an old man who was balding but still had really fuzzy spiky hair coming from the sides of his head, they always do…) laughed as his invention Fizzed and Sparked.

"Soon I'll be able to open a gateway towards another dimension! Oh this is so exciting I'm going to have to change my underwear…"

The workers who were helping him all shuddered. Eww! That's gross…

That was when something went wrong. The machine made a huge 'Crsssssh!' sound and began blinking its lights uncontrollable. The power built up in a huge mounding pressure filled ball of light.

"HIT THE DECK!"

They all dove for cover as the light exploded and the backlash of power took out the lights and destroyed numerous laptops.

The place was now quiet except for the men's harsh breathing, clicks of broken glass and the occasional fizz of electricity.

"Hey…you all alive?"

Murmurs of yes were heard as the workers all picked themselves up to look around. Well, it wasn't so bad…no one was dead…the worst casualty they found so far was the Scientist knocked out cold from a chair falling on him.

One of the men, his name was Bob, not that his name is of any importance but it's easier for the writer this way.

Bob was the practical type. He was also the paranoid type. So he always carried with him, a first-aid-kit (which was being used by his fellow workers with a lot of 'Thank you!'s) And a flashlight.

Said flashlight was guiding him towards the blown up remains of the project. Bob didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling…

The spot of light caught on a leg. Bob nearly dropped his flashlight, or cried out in surprise but he managed to keep quiet.

The leg wasn't a human leg. Sure it was basically shaped like one but it was pawed and the toes had claws. Not to mention the strange intricate birthmarks along it.

Moving the light along he saw some pants and a chest. Whoever, or whatever this was, wasn't wearing a shirt. He leaned in closer and pulled his flashlight a bit outer to show more of the 'creature'.

What he saw made him almost drop the light again. It slightly resembled a human child. The size of it showed that. It was around the height of a 10-11 year old boy.

That was where the similarities ended. Although it was basically human shaped he could tell it wasn't.

It had tan skin with a lot of white markings, one under each eye, one on his chest, he had some more markings on his shoulders and feet but those ones weren't white.

It's hair was long, reaching down his back and to his hip, it was reddish orange and very spiky. Its ears were long and pointed and were pierced since he had a golden earring in each. Upon closer inspection Bob found them to be real gold.

On its head were two short horns and looking down the body again Bob saw that the 'thing' was wearing strange shoulder pads and weird gloves. He was also wearing a pair of pants that reached down to almost his ankles but stopped before getting there, on his feet were two large red ankle bracelets.

But that wasn't all; Bob noticed with shock that the thing also had a tail. It was fluffy and orange colored. While he marveled at it and wondered how this thing got here he remembered the experiment.

To open a portal to another dimension.

Meaning that this thing was probably from another dimension and fell through into their world when the portal exploded.

'What do I…what do we do about this?'

-End Chapter-

Ookami- This is just for the heck of it…


	2. Chapter 2

Ookami- Back again! And those of you who don't know what Flamon (my favorite digimon) looks like…

H t t p / I 1 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 0 9 / O o k a m I M a n g e t s u / f l a m o n . j p g

Please remove all the spaces first…Note I did not draw that, I found the picture but lost the source so I put it on my Photobucket instead…Another Note, Photobucket is where I store mostly useless scraps.

-Chapter Two-

The other scientists found the…'specimen' and decided, as do all pig-headed scientists who don't know how to stay out of other people's business, study it.

They took off what little clothes it wore and saw that it was…a he…(which is really wrong for people to do, strip someone naked while they're unconscious is only acceptable if you're lovers!)

They gave it some new clothes (to protect his dignity, or what was left of it) and then proceeded to place the little guy in a nice cage.

A nice little cage with cameras and cold floors.

Goddamn jerks.

(One must wonder why the poor guy hasn't woken up through all this…)

And so they began to perversely 'study' their new specimen. For it was an animal from another dimension they all thought.

Well enough of this, let's get this story on with…

Flamon mumbled in his sleep. Why was it so cold? As a fire element type he usually wasn't ever cold.

Opening his jewel-like green eyes he got up painfully from the floor. He arched his back and stretched like a cat while groaning as the cricks and snaps of his backbone let him know that he was pretty stiff.

He hated sleeping too long in one position. Shaking his head to try and get his vision to clear he opened his eyes again and…stared.

It was a room he didn't recognize. Where was he? Did he get captured?

The room was completely white, the floors were cold and there was nothing in the room, although he could see a door at the far corner of the room.

Panicking slightly he crouched on all four limbs looked around wearily.

The old guys (scientists) were having a field day with their new toy/test subject/specimen.

Flamon sniffed the air to find out if there was anyone nearby. He smelt something…it didn't smell Digimon…

He cocked his head sideways in confusion. What was that scent? It was obviously a living animal but none that he recognized. Was this the scent of those 'Humans' he'd heard so much about as a child?

Flamon crouched low and narrowed his eyes. Something was making him very nervous and he wanted to get out of here. He'd also noted the loss of his regular clothing and the strange white gown-like shirt he was wearing. It was overly large and annoying.

At this point, the humans decided to try the experiments. A panel against the wall shot open and a rack of beef shot out. It was still raw. The smell of blood poured into the Digimon's senses.

Flamon twitched. He was really hungry. And having some food lying right near him was making him go insane with need. But he was still cautious since the food had just come out of the wall. What if it was a trap?

Looking around he still saw nothing but white walls. Cold white walls. That's when it hit him. He was imprisoned somewhere.

Now he was pissed.

Up in the observatory tower the humans all started in surprise when their specimen suddenly snarled and glared around at everything. They were even more surprised when they saw him rush at the walls and slam his body into it.

Time and time again he would run back a distance and then rush forwards to bash the wall. A great sized dent was forming now. The lights were flashing red and a siren was blaring. That had shocked the Digimon for a bit before he shook it off and resumed his attack on the wall.

The scientists were running around like ducks on steroids as they did what all high-standing scientists did, panicked.

The next strike against the metal walls shook the whole building. How could that little thing be so strong? The screws and panels that held the walls together were almost completely destroyed. The poor wall won't survive the next hit.

BAM! SMASH!

And thus let us mourn the death of the wall. It was a good wall and had tried it's best to do what the walls did before it. We will all be sad of this wall's passing. And so, a moment of silence for this great wall…

(Silence-)

Okay we're done now lets get back to the story.

Flamon couldn't help his 'WHOOP!' of satisfaction as the very stubborn wall finally lost the battle. He rushed out the hole in the wall and dashed down a corridor he saw. The lights were flashing like crazy and it made it hard to make out details.

The humans came with sleeping darts, the humans came with nets, they came with evil hunting dogs and they were pets, pets, PETS!

(Sorry, ignore the rather odd yet rhythm-etic sentence up there, try saying it out loud)

Flamon ran. He ran and dodged the sleeping darts that they fired at him. He jumped over the nets and he scared the dogs with his threatening stare. They all whimpered and backed off. Animals knew when they were overpowered and they also knew that as long as they didn't bother the strange creature, they'd be able to live to see their families later.

Flamon was pissed badly. Luckily for his mood, those strange four legged creatures that slightly resembled Digimon didn't bother him. One less headache to bother himself with.

Tearing through another wall (mourn the walls) he smelled fresh air. There was an exit around here. A smile appeared and he dashed towards the exit. Freedom!

And he couldn't help his angry frown when a whole bunch of humans in white lab coats ran in front of the doorway holding nets. How annoying were these guys?

Instead of wasting his time dodging them he simply gathered up his energy and…

'_BABY SALAMANDER!'_

His fire-based attack burned the nets to nothing. Spare flames from his attack set the lab coats on fire. As the scientists ran off screaming like little girls one can't help but wonder why the hell they didn't they have fireproof coats? (I mean come on, think of their profession here!)

The Baby Salamander attack can be used in several ways (from what I've see and half made up.)

The fire forms in his fists and he can throw it forwards like a flamethrower/fire ball or punch his opponent with it.

The fire covers his whole body to act as a shield or a ramming impact if he charges at them and slams his body onto his enemies.

The attack he used this time was option '2' with the method of charging right at them and burning everything in his path.

As he made it out of the building with the panicked screams of the humans behind him Flamon couldn't help laughing.

Although he now had to find out just where the heck he was…

-End Chapter-

Ookami- I can't breath…


	3. Chapter 3

Ookami- Continue! Oh and I made a mistake about Flamon's attacks…SORRY! It's not really my fault since he shows up for ONE episode only. That and the fact that he never actually announced his attack…

-Chapter 3-

Amy was a little girl, although if anyone said that to her face she'll scowl and then stomp on their foot. She was 8 years old! She wasn't little anymore!

And since she's such a big girl she could leave her house and go out to play in the forests around it by herself.

Okay so she sneaked out but that has nothing to do with it…

Besides, no one at home would play with her, her parents were working and her sister was studying for school. And the babysitter (Nanny) was so old and boring.

She sighed. _'If only I could have a puppy…or maybe a kitty…but mommy's allergic and she doesn't like animals…'_

She was deep in the woods now. But she wasn't worried. She was a brave girl, she wasn't even afraid of spiders like her older sister Samantha (also known as Sammy) who'd screamed and hid in the bathroom until her 8 year old sister trapped it in a jar and let it out outside.

'I've never been this far out into the woods before, Mrs. Heelball always calls for me to eat lunch…good thing she still doesn't know I sneak out..'

That's when she heard an odd whimper/growling sound along with the trickling of a stream that she knew was around here.

'_Is someone there…?'_

She went slowly towards the sound. It's always good to walk slowly and quietly when approaching something unknown.

As she passed the next couple of trees she could clearly hear the pained whine of a wounded animal. After all this time she'd come to recognize most of the animals around the area and she knew what an animal in pain sounded like.

And wounded animals were especially dangerous.

She was being extra careful now, if it was a hurt animal she wanted desperately to help it (she dreams of being a vet someday) but she'll have to be careful.

And that was when she spotted the…animal?

It looked human but obviously wasn't. It was still awake if only slightly. The person/animal was licking the blood pouring out of a long gash on his arm (he'd gotten shot while escaping.)

The animal/person noticed little Amy standing there and growled. He raise his body a little higher while still standing on all fours just to show the girl that he was larger than she was. A basic animal threatening technique.

Amy hesitated. She'd never seen such a…being before. It looked like a mix between a human and animal and it certainly acted like an animal.

'If it's like an animal then…' 

She made herself as unthreatening as possible and slowly took a step forwards. The growling person/animal tensed up and she could see his hair (fur?) bristling.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you…I'm just trying to help…"

He…she could tell that it was a male now. He was wearing some sort of short pants and his chest was bare. Since he looked slightly human she figured he must be a male.

He was still nervous, she could tell from the look in his eyes. She backed up a little and noticed that he was exhausted and probably couldn't run even if it wanted to.

"It's alright now…my name's Amy…you're hurt aren't you? I can help…if you'll let me…"

He was twitching but his growls had stopped at least. She smiled and edged closer. She slowly reached out her hand and had to jerk it back when he swiped at her with his right arm (his left was hurt) and she saw the claws.

"Please…I want to help, we need to clean and bandage the wound so it doesn't get infected…"

After a long time of slowly coming closer and speaking in a soft soothing voice she slowly petted him on the head. He tensed but her soft touch soon lulled him to relax and he fell asleep all the while purring.

Amy smiled. Now…

She looked over his body. About the size of a human…a human several years older than her…so he was pretty big in comparison to the 4'3'' high girl.

She noticed that aside from the tiredness and the still bleeding gash on his arm he was fine. She tried to rip her oversized T-shirt but it was a lot harder than it looks in the movies and she ended up having to use a nearby tree branch and some rocks to tear her shirt up and use it as a tourniquet for the wound.

Now was the hard part…sneaking him back to her house…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sammy was snarling in annoyance with the Nanny. Mrs. Heelball was loudly calling her little sister to come downstairs and eat lunch. Geez!

'Why can't she ever just go and get her instead of shouting?'

Sammy heard the door opening. It wasn't the door to her bedroom, the front of the house or anywhere like that. She recognized that door very well. It was the backdoor that her little sister used many times for sneaking in and out of the house.

Sammy never told anyone because she just wasn't like that and because she secretly found it funny that their parents never found out.

Then she noticed the fact that her sister hadn't closed the door yet…

'Strange…' 

Strange enough for her to investigate. Besides, it'll be better than studying…Sammy wasn't like most other 15 year olds, she enjoyed spending time with her sister.

With the Nanny's annoying scratchy voice still shouting the teenager got out of her room and went downstairs. There were three different sets of stairs to the 2nd floor and she used the 'secret' one as she and her sister had called it.

It was a closet inside Amy's personal playroom, a room that she never allowed anyone but Sammy to go into. And they had discovered that the closet had a false bottom that led to a tiny staircase leading to another closet downstairs.

The 2nd closet wasn't used much since it was hidden behind the shelf. But not enough that it couldn't still be opened and have someone skinny or small slip in an out.

A real 'secret' passage to be sure. The girls were very proud of their find.

So Sammy got downstairs and saw that her sister was panting on the ground with her shirt all ripped up and there were a couple of small scratches along her arms and face.

"Amy!"

"S-Sammy…it's okay! I'm not hurt! But…but he is!"

"He?"

That's when Sammy saw one of the cutest guys ever…okay so he wasn't exactly human but he was still VERY good looking.

"Who-wha-who!"

"No time! He's hurt and tiered and we have to hide him!"

Reacting at last Sammy helped her sister carry the (cute) boy to their secret staircase and up to the playroom.

As they laid him down Amy heard the Nanny practically screaming. She looked down at the boy then at the door and back.

Sammy saw the look and smiled. "You go see what the hag wants, I'll help this guy okay?"

Amy nodded and flashed her sister a grateful smile before she ran out and tried to get the Nanny to stop screaming.

-End Chapter- 

Ookami- Yes there are going to be some OC's just because there need to be people who help him you know? And before you ask, the two characters Amy and Sammy have nothing at all to do with me…

Random note- For the girls' house I'm using my cousin's house in California and making some changes here and there but it's mostly based on her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Ookami- And we move on…although not that many people seem interested…or is that just me?

-Chapter 4- 

The first thing Flamon noticed as he came back into awareness for the second time in the past few days was that his body hurt.

It **hurt**!

And not just that but he was once more in unfamiliar territory. He smelled human nearby.

Sammy was quite shocked when the boy/animal suddenly thrashed about and scrambled onto his feet to stare around the room. His bright green eyes stared right into her eyes as she couldn't help but stare back.

Slowly Sammy stood up halfway and crept closer to the boy…yes, it is a boy she decided.

"Hello, can you understand what I'm saying? Don't worry, it's safe here, you're hurt and my little sister took you here so we could help you."

Flamon backed up and got shakily onto his back legs but he was still crouched over and his claws were ready to come out if anything happened.

"Hello, my name is Sammy, what's your name?"

It was at that moment that their nanny gave another loud shout and spooked the poor Digimon.

"Oh no! Please clam down!"

Sammy tried desperately to get the boy as he ran and thrashed around the room in fright with his eyes wide and claws out as he jumped, ran into and knocked over anything in his path.

"No! Please! You'll open your wound! Please stop!"

That's when he leaped to the top of a shelf and backed up to glare down at her. The shelf was pretty tall and it was able to get him far enough away from the strange human.

Sammy sighed. Well at least he was calm now…

She decided to back off so she sat down on the sofa and watched him. The kid stared at her for a long time before seeming to regard her as not an immediate threat and proceeded to lick his wound (The bandage came slightly undone due to his thrashing).

It was pretty fascinating actually. Sammy had a feeling this kid wasn't human, although that didn't tell her much, but her gut told her that the kid was probably more hurt and scared than dangerous.

0o0o0o0

Amy hurried and finished her lunch. Annoying nanny. She doesn't need one anyway; she was a big girl and can take care of herself just fine.

So as soon as she finished Amy rushed up to her playroom.

She opened the door slowly and saw her sister sitting on the sofa and looking up towards somewhere. Amy went in and closed the door quietly behind her, that's when she saw that the boy was hiding in the shelf.

"How…how is he?" Amy asked her sister after the older girl looked over at her.

"He got freaked out when the old hag yelled again but I think he's clamed down now."

Sammy sighed, what were they going to do now? Sure she wanted to help the cute kid but they would have to earn his trust…that and what would they do afterwards?

They couldn't possibly keep him could they?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Flamon stiffened when the door opened but it was just a small human, smaller than he was. A faint hint of recognition hit him. He'd seen that human before…

The stream, the pain, the soft voice, the soft hands…

His eyes lit up, yes, she was that human who found him. Flamon's instinct told him that he could trust the girl so he'd calmed down…and now what? The human bought him to her home probably.

He looked at the cloth around his arm. A bandage. He knew what those were, the human tried to help him.

He watched as the nice girl spoke with the strange human who was watching him when he woke up. Was the other human trustworthy?

The two finished talking, why couldn't he tell what they were saying? He could hear them just fine but the words were unlike anything he's ever heard before.

The smaller human came over and smiled unthreateningly at him. She held out her hand and spoke softly, kindly…

Damn he wished he knew what she was saying.

His stomach growled. How long had it been since he last ate?

The human started giggling, Flamon knew what a giggle was, and he had the sense to looked embarrassed as his stomach continued to erupt loud noises.

"I think he's hungry." Amy said as she laughed a little again.

"No, ya think?" her sister responded but she was also smiling.

"What do you think he eats?"

"Well…if one would go by what animals are…he has both eyes in front of his head, not in the sides so that means he's either a carnivore or an omnivore."

"I'll go get some meat and vegetables…maybe some fruits too…"

"I'll go, I can carry more than you can, and besides, I think he likes you more."

Sammy looked up at the boy who was still watching them, his wound had stopped bleeding now and he wasn't as edgy as he was before.

She left the room and headed for the kitchen. The nanny was snoring loudly in a rocking chair, Sammy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, seriously, with a nanny like that no wonder her sister is able to sneak out of the house.

As the 15 year old raided the kitchen for some apples, pears, ham, baloney, cheese (because everyone liked cheese) and some crackers just for the heck of it, she noticed that the boy was probably thirsty as well.

Sammy took a pitcher of water and a couple of cups and bowls, all the while she wondered who that boy was and how had he gotten hurt.

There were science labs in town. Sammy knew about them, everyone knew about them.

'Maybe he's an escaped experiment…' 

She shuddered, but well, it's probably a good thing that he escaped, if that was where he came from, no one liked those labs, everyone in town knew that the head scientists were all sadistic perverts who did horrible things to their test subjects…

'_The question is, was he created there, was he captured and changed into that or was he that way to begin with and those jerks thought it would be fun to study him?'_

Sammy pounded her head on the wall.

'Well…that is, assuming he even came from there…' 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sammy came back into the playroom, arms laddered up with a feast.

Imagine her surprise when she found her little sister and the strange boy…cuddling? What was the word for it…?

The boy was laying half across the soft clean carpeting and half in her sister's lap while she was stroking him, the kid was…purring!

"Cute." Sammy commented.

"He came down after I coaxed him for a while, I don't think he can understand our talking."

"He doesn't understand our speech." Sammy corrected absently as she put the food down and sorted through it.

The kid got up halfway was watching her closely, or rather, he was watching the food. Sammy smiled as she laid the ham on the carpet (don't worry, it's in a container.)

She put some food onto the dishes, the baloney was fresh she noted.

Amy's eyes lit up as she saw the boy watch the food, she was always fascinated by animals eating…well…the boy wasn't exactly an animal but he was like one so who cared?

"Hey kid, I know you're hungry, want some?" Sammy asked as she pointed to the food.

Flamon cocked his head sideways and looked at the food, and then he looked at the human. She pointed to the food and said something before nodding.

She even moved back a bit as if to give him some space. Hesitantly Flamon got up from his comfortable position and inched forwards. The food smelled nice…

Amy squealed happily as the boy picked up some ham and sniffed at it before taking a bite. He chewed for a bit then perked up and ate some more.

He was beginning his consumption of the fruits when Sammy finally got to have a nice long look at him.

'Yeah, he slightly looks like a little kid…' 

His designs intrigued her. Were they tattoos or birthmarks? She also noted that he wasn't wearing anything save for a ripped up piece of cloth around his waist that slightly resembled a pair of shorts.

'I wonder if he has a name…' 

After all, she couldn't simply refer to him as 'Kid' all the time. Maybe there was a way to get him to communicate with them…assuming he has a language…

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Forgive me, I have made you all wait so long…


	5. Chapter 5

Ookami- Stupid school (blame the school for the long waits)

-Chapter 5- 

After Flamon finished eating he gave a happy sigh and sat back on his hunches. It was after that where he realized how rude it must have been to eat all the food the human had bought without offering to share (although at the time he was too hungry to care about manners.)

The young human that felt safe was helping the bigger human picked up the empty containers and stuff that he'd left after eating, the two talked to each other while doing so.

If only he could understand them at least. Flamon decided to try out something and so he opened his mouth and asked them if they understood what he was saying.

Sammy and Amy turned to look at their guest as he said something. They had no idea what language it was but he was speaking, that much was apparent. The words were soft and flowing except at the end of the sentence where it seemed to stop abruptly and raise in tone.

"I think he's trying to ask us something…" Amy said as she tried to figure out what he was saying.

"Let me try something, I see this in movies a lot…" Sammy said as she got up and went a little closer to the boy.

"Hi" She waved her hand in greeting before sitting down cross-legged and pointing to herself.

"Sammy." She said as she pointed at herself. The kid cocked his head and seemed to have a sense of understanding in his eyes. Sammy pointed at her sister and said.

"Amy."

The kid looked over at her little sister and his eyes lit up.

Sammy once more pointed at herself and said her name then at her sister and said her name.

Flamon nodded in understanding. So the big human was called Sammy and the small human was called Amy…

Weird, what kind of name didn't have –mon at the end?

Because he understood this he knew what to do when the big human pointed at him. With a small smile he opened his mouth and said quite clearly.

"Flamon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amy was quite happy to find out the boy's name. Flamon, what an odd name…although to him their names were probably odd as well. She had smiled and said Flamon while pointing at him and he'd nodded.

It was a bit later now since Amy had gotten tiered and had to take a nap ("I don't need a nap! I'm a big girl!") And she eventually went to sleep in the playroom since she wanted to be near Flamon.

Sammy had tried to tell Flamon to be quiet and although he didn't know her words she had a feeling he understood what she meant as he watched the sleeping girl. Sammy was slightly afraid of leaving her little sister behind in the room all alone with a strange boy but he seemed to really care about Amy.

"Okay Flamon" He looked up at her when he heard his name. "I need to go to my room so can you stay here until I come back? Please don't leave the room."

She pointed at herself and pointed at the door, she pointed at Flamon and pointed at the floor where he was sitting and then she put a finger to her lips and pointed at Amy (at this point she wondered just how many times she'd pointed at something today) before she saw Flamon nod slowly as if he understood vaguely what she wanted him to do and she went to leave the room.

Flamon watched the human- no, **Sammy** leave the room. From what he'd been able to figure out she said that she was leaving and that he has to stay here and be quiet since Amy was sleeping…

He looked around, it would be boring to be confined in a room for long periods of time…briefly he wondered if these people were going to put him in a cage like those humans in white robes (shudder).

As he looked down at Amy sleeping peacefully he berated himself for even thinking that a kind human like her would do something like that to him. But that didn't change the fact that he was in a strange place and he really wanted to go home.

He decided to explore the room, it was pretty big and had soft floors that felt like fur and everything was a pretty array of colors.

He spotted a bunch of cube blocks that were many different colors (were they food?) and went over to them. Picking one up he sniffed it. It smelt of wood and something else…a dry chalky smell.

Wondering if it was edible he bit it and immediately spit it back out. The taste on his tongue was wood and something else he didn't know but it tasted bad.

In conclusion, these little blocks were not food.

Well now that he'd established what they weren't for he wondered their real purpose. He picked a couple of them up and looked at them. One red, one blue and one green block rested in his hands. He put them down and looked at them.

After several minutes of hard thinking he still couldn't figure out what they did and as he was getting bored he randomly stacked them up on top of each other.

After a while he began stack some of the other blocks on top of each other, he found some weird shaped ones and put them up as well. In no time at all he had built several constructions that resembled bridges and a mini city and a village. Some green and brown blocks became a forest.

He ran out of blocks and looked around for some more (hey, this was pretty fun) before he decided to improvise.

Some colorful round objects, various objects that looked vaguely like miniature versions of digimon and random colorful objects later he'd created something that covered most of the room.

Flamon stood and proudly observed his hard work. Up in one corner there was the Fire Terminal and leading down from it was the Windy Village and further on you could see what looked like some other regions of the digital world.

He smiled before remembering that he was far away from his home and the loneliness sunk in. Flamon sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest. It was then that he remembered his missing clothes (how the heck does someone forget about things like that is beyond me.)

He stood up again and picked at the cloth he had around his waist. Find some new clothes…yeah that's what he should do for now.

Taking one last look over at the sleeping Amy he quietly slipped out of the room in search of clothes, it wouldn't take too long he thought and he'd be back in this room before anyone found out he'd left.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Any word on the specimen?"

"None doctor. The subject has escaped beyond where our sensors could track it."

"Send out people to search the entire city."

"Doctor is that really necessary?"

"This subject has been classified as dangerous, capable of generating high heat and possesses inhuman strength it must be capture and bought back here."

"It's that dangerous? Shouldn't we send out warnings to the people in this city to watch out for it?"

"No, it'll cause mass panic and the press would have field day knowing that we've allowed something to escape…we still don't know this creature's full capabilities but it's dangerous."

The soldiers were sent out to find and capture the creature; their orders were to catch it alive so that the government could study it and see if they could use it for war (since that's what most governments were into doing these days.)

One of the scientists winced and clutched his arm where the creature had set it on fire the night before, luckily his co-workers had a fire extinguisher ready because the thing had set other things on fire already but even with the quick help the fire took a while to put out and it hurt like heck.

-End Chapter- 

Ookami- Well I'm done with this one…for now anyway…


	6. Chapter 6

Ookami- So yeah…if anyone's noticed, I've sent some of my stories to the discontinued section…I'm very sorry about tat but I just couldn't find it in me to write anymore for them…

-Chapter 6- 

Flamon wandered around the corridor outside the room. There were many more doors all along it and a large staircase that led downstairs. He heard people breathing loudly downstairs and decided not to go there yet.

Going up to one of the doors near the one he just came out of he grabbed the knob and twisted it before pushing the door open slowly. He'd seen knobs like this in the digital world before so it wasn't too hard.

Peeking into the room he saw a bed and a table and various other furniture. He looked around before deciding to go inside, and so he went, even remembering to close the door behind him.

He looked around and saw the drawers. 'They usually put stuff in big pull-out boxes don't they?'

He pulled open the drawer and saw lots of shirts. Grinning he took them out and tried to find a comfortable one.

Few minutes later…

Clothes literally covered the room; a shirt tossed here, some pants over there and tons of socks. Flamon sat in the middle of this array of colorful mess of shirts, pants, socks, shorts, underwear and…pantyhose?!

He was wearing an oversized dark red sleeveless sweater and a pair of baggy black shorts that reached down past his knees. He even wore a pair of underwear for the heck of it. He got up and stretched out his muscles (they were cramped for sitting so long) and then he looked around and only just noticed the mess.

Flamon's eye twitched.

Oh heck no he was NOT going to clean this…

0o0o0o0

Sammy crept downstairs, the Nanny was still sleeping, good. She went back upstairs to her room and decided she had to finish her homework. For a long time she worked in silence. It was so quiet. She almost found herself think 'Too quiet' before shaking her head rapidly and deciding she'd been watching too many movies.

But even so…

Sammy leaned over to listen to anything that might be making noise in the house. Downstairs the nanny snored away, in the playroom it was…clacking? Almost like someone putting lots of wood against each other.

'Well my sister does have building blocks…I wonder if Flamon found them…' 

Shrugging she went back to her work. The time simply slipped by quickly as she finished the assignments the evil teachers from the black (or was it a really dark blue?) lagoon gave her for the weekend.

As soon as she finished her homework Sammy gave a sigh of content as she stretched her aching muscles and heard some snaps and pops as her bones shifted. She sighed again and slumped over her desk. Done. At last.

Her eyes closed for a bit and for a while there was silence in her room.

That's when she heard it, a low thumping sound in the room next to hers, her parents' room. Her parents weren't home yet. The nanny was still asleep downstairs and she was sure the Amy wouldn't go into their parents' room (she wasn't allowed in) so that only left-

"Aw crap!"

Sammy tore out of her room and ran for her parents' right next to hers.

Slamming open the door she could only look in horror at what was in it.

Flamon looked up at her with a very guilty and sheepish expression as he tried to hide the shirts he was holding behind his back. It wouldn't matter anyway since there were still what seemed to be a thousand other ones littering the room.

Sammy's eye twitched.

Flamon shrunk back.

In the next few moments Flamon would learn that an angry human female was worse than a rampaging Monochromon.

0o0o0o0

'My god I really can't leave him alone…I really shouldn't have left him alone…' 

Sammy panted as she and Flamon finally managed to clean everything up. Normally she would have made him just do it himself but he didn't seem to know how to fold clothes nor did he know where to put the things so she was forced to work along side him and point out what he had to do.

Flamon was currently slumped on the carpet with his newly acquired shirt hanging off his slim figure like the way a child plays with their parents' clothes and have them hang limply off their bodies like tents. It also made him look really small and fragile and Sammy felt her maternal instinct take over and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about yelling at him like she had.

After all, he was without clothes and it was logical of him to look for some.

"Um…hey…sorry…about yelling like that…"

The kid's ears pricked up and twitched in her direction even though she knew that he couldn't understand a word she was saying.

Flamon got up and looked at her curiously. Why did the human sound…sad?

First she was angry (he could understand why) and now she was saddened by something? Not knowing what to do but wanting to comfort her the hybrid digimon went up and tapped her arm.

Sammy looked up and saw Flamon looking at her with a gentle smile. Then his expression turned apologetic before he turned and went back to where he was sitting. Sammy watched him before smiling herself.

0o0o0o0o0

"WEE! FASTER!"

Amy squealed happily as she rode on Flamon's slim shoulders in an alternative form of the piggyback ride.

The eight year-old girl completely pampered the kid. She'd always wanted a pet or a playmate and Flamon could be both. Although he wasn't a pet…so he's going to be her playmate! The red haired digimon was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Sammy was downstairs, it was nighttime now and their parents still weren't home, but that was quite normal. The nanny had left since Sammy told her that she could take care of things from now onwards and so the house currently only had three people in it (which suited them just fine since now Flamon could come out of the room).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sir we still haven't found it!"

"It's only been a day! Don't tell me you're going to simply give up! We need to get that specimen back!"

While they argued one of the 'smart' men came up and ordered for silence. He got it.

"Ahem, now, we all know that the creature is dangerous and we must catch it before it hurts anyone. But with a city as big as ours it is practically impossible. Here's my proposal, we can have an emergency news report-"

This comment was met by loud cries and protests.

The man waved his arms and silence once more donned the people.

"Listen to me, we won't tell people it's an unknown creature of dangerous nature, we'll tell people that there is a large dangerous animal on the loose and have them call if they see anything, that way they'll simply think that we'll be sending animal control instead of military units."

There were bunch of nods and murmurs of agreement.

It was then that they decided to go to the television station to launch this new plan.

0o0o0o0o0

Sammy spat out her grape juice as her television program was interrupted by an emergency news report.

'WTF?!' 

"A large animal is on the loose, don't hunt for it yourselves, stay indoors and call the animal control and we'll send a team. This is a very dangerous beast and we advise you to not approach it."

'Oh gosh, I hope they don't mean Flamon…' 

She looked over at her sister and their guest as the two played with some sock puppets.

'Flamon? Dangerous? No way…' 

0o0o0o0o0

After putting her sister and their new friend to bed Sammy went back downstairs and heard her parents coming home. Eyes widening in surprise she went towards the front entrance.

"Mom? Dad? You're back early."

"Yes honey, well when we saw that news report about some vicious (Sammy hid a smirk) animal we had to come home to make sure you two were alright…where's Amy?"

"Oh she's in bed now, please don't bother her."

"It's okay, I'll be very quiet…"

Sammy silently thanked whatever deities were watching that they had made Flamon sleep in the playroom while Amy went to her room.

While her mother went upstairs to check on the youngest the oldest daughter turned to her dad and gave him a hug. It wasn't often that her parents came home.

"Hey Samantha have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yes Dad, I made sure Amy ate too."

"That's my girl! So…how's school?"

Sammy rolled her eyes at the typical question the daughter and father went to the living room to sit and talk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The mother opened the door slowly and saw her youngest lying in bed and a content smile on her tiny face. Smiling the mother closed the door quietly and decided to go back downstairs.

None of them would even suspect that there was another in their house. Hopefully.

-End chapter-

Ookami- I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! And not much happened in this chapter so it's probably a bit boring…


	7. Valentines day omake

Ookami- Since it's Valentines Day, here's an Omake while I try to get over this writer's block Stares at wall of block

-Valentine Omake- 

"YAY! It's Valentines day!"

Amy cheered happily as she ran through her large house, Flamon following behind her.

He was wondering what this 'Valentines' thing was and Amy could see that in his confused yet interested expression.

"Valentines day…it's the day of love and candy!"

Flamon recognized the word 'Candy' as Amy had given him something called 'Smarties' before, they were small and round and he was supposed to suck on them to get this sweet taste.

Amy grinned at him when his face showed him fantasizing about candy…

'Aww…how cute…' 

Sammy chose that time to come into the room the two were currently in. "Hey you two, happy Valentines day."

She tossed them both a bag of chocolates.

"YAY!" Amy was so glad Sammy was always there to bring chocolate for her every year. The 8-year-old girl looked over at the Digimon who was trying to open the packets and get to the 'candy'.

Amy nudged him with her elbow. "Hey Flamon, what do you say to Sammy?"

Flamon blinked before thinking hard and you could almost see the light bulb go off when he remembered.

Sammy was shocked to suddenly find a really cute Digimon hugging her and…nuzzling her?!

"Flamon? What are yo-"?

"Thank you Sammy. Ha-hap-happy…Va…(He trailed off and Amy whispered something to him)…Happy Valentines day!"

And to Sammy's shock he kissed her on the cheek.

Amy giggled. _'Yup…just like I taught him!'_

…

…

…

Six hours later…

The parents came home to find their eldest daughter frozen stiff in the middle of the kitchen.

-End Valentine Omake-

Ookami- Yes it's short well…that's 'cause it's an Omake…


	8. Chapter 7

Ookami- A problem has occurred. My computer was hacked but someone and now it won't turn on. It's really upset me since now I can't go and continue writing the next chapters that I've already started.

(Edit)

I've gotten a new computer, but doesn't change the fact that the chapter I was writing (which was close to being done) is still on my old computer and me (with my sucky ass memory) can't remember what I wrote…

-Chapter 7-

"Okay Flamon we have to leave the house again today so please don't…make a mess like last time."

Flamon nodded as Sammy went over a speech she'd already said around 5 times now, something about him staying if he figured it out well enough. Geez, did the human girl think he was THAT slow?

As soon as Sammy and Amy left the house Flamon yawned and laid back on the soft carpeting.

This was soooooooooo boring…

Lazily he pointed at random objects in the room.

Point. "Door"

Point. "Chair"

Point. "Blocks"

Point. "Books"

He'd been watching and listening to the girls a lot and he knew the names of the objects pretty well by now. As for actual speech he really had a hard time with that. But somehow he'd figured out that 'Hello' was probably a greeting.

When he finished naming all the objects he could remember in the room he was bored again.

Flamon rolled over on his side and sighed.

The fire digimon then rolled onto his other side.

This continued for a while.

He couldn't take it anymore.

HE. WAS. BORED!

Turning his head he saw the window.

More to the point he saw the trees and sky outside.

So pretty. So inviting.

Almost as if led by a siren (sp?) he approached the window.

Maybe he could go outside…

But…

Flamon looked at himself. Sure there was nothing wrong with him. He was a perfectly healthy digimon after all.

But he looked different from the humans.

So this meant he needed a disguise.

With a plan forming Flamon turned on his heals and went to the 'Drawers.'

As long as he didn't make a mess like last time it was probably find to borrow some 'Clothes.'

0o0o0o0o0

A soldier working for the scientists (can't think of anything else to call him) was muttering to himself as he patrolled through the forest in search of that animal thing that had escaped the labs.

This was so stupid. Why should he have to give up his day off to look for some stupid animal?

Still muttering he almost missed the flash of red racing past him.

"Eh?" He said unintelligently as he looked around.

There was nothing there. Not even the crunching of leaves.

Shaking his head the soldier mentally told himself that he really needed to get more sleep.

As soon as he'd moved on away from the area a humanoid shape clothed in an oversized shirt and pants dropped down from the trees above.

Flamon's smirk could be seen in a very thin opening between where the shirt's collar rose up to and where a large hood ended. The hood was so big it covered his entire head. It was a miracle he could even walk straight.

Flamon cackled internally at the stupid human.

'They never look up do they?'

Turning on his heels Flamon dashed off once more.

0o0o0o0o0

People walked along the streets without any care in the world.

Most people didn't notice Flamon as he slinked along.

Those who did merely raised an eyebrow in confusion at all the clothes he was wearing when it was so hot out.

No one really paid him any mind at all so Flamon calmly walked the streets with not a care in the world…

Except for the fact that he was watching everyone and everything.

He wasn't doing this because he was cautious however.

He simply wanted to observe the human's behavior.

It was quite interesting to say the least.

Lots of people were walking around talking into little ovals objects that they held up to their ears while they talked and talked. How ridiculous. Just who were they talking to anyway?

And things that kind of looked like Trailmon were coming and going in the Trailmon stations…but these weren't Trailmon…they had no faces…

Flamon shuddered slightly.

No faces…how…creepy…

Maybe it was because Flamon had such good eye sight, maybe it was because he was bothering with looking around at all the people around him…but whatever the reason it meant that Flamon was the first to notice it.

A little girl, who couldn't possibly have been more than 5 years old, was running into the middle of the street…while a car was coming.

Without thinking Flamon rushed forwards even as other people had spotted the child and were now screaming.

The driver slammed on the brakes but was still going too fast. The girl had frozen in the middle of the road like a deer in headlights (literally) and the humans among the streets were frozen in horror.

Flamon reached the girl and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace just as the car hit.

With the brakes on the car had slowed but the force of the hit still managed to knock Flamon back several feet with the child clutched tightly in the folds of his oversized shirt.

As he skidded to a stop from his fall Flamon winced as he opened his arms and looked at the child. She was crying but it didn't seem like she'd been hurt. Flamon looked at his arm. It ached but it wasn't serious, probably just some bruising that would heal in half a day anyway.

Had he been human that arm would have been broken.

The people among the streets finally snapped out of it and the mother of the child ran forwards.

"Oh my god! Teresa! Teresa honey!!!"

"WAAAAAA!" The girl wailed.

Flamon let go of the girl and the mother hugged her child tightly before checking her over for any injuries. Finding none she looked up at Flamon (who'd stood up and was walking away) and thanked him.

Flamon turned when he heard the woman address him and was shocked when she suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Thank you…so much! You…saved my baby how can I EVER repay you…"

It was then that she noticed Flamon's wince.

She was holding the bruised arm.

"Oh! You're hurt! Well how could you not be you were just hit by a car! I'm so sorry! We need to get you to a hospital!"

Flamon was REALLY confused at this point. It was hard to understand people when the only English words you knew consisted of greetings and objects found in a toy room.

But when the human woman began trying to lead him off somewhere he panicked and ran.

"Wait! Um…kid? Where're you going?! We need to get you to a hospital!"

Flamon just ran.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Sammy and Amy came home they found Flamon sitting calmly in the playroom as he poked at the block tower in front of him.

Sammy had sharp eyes and she was the one who spotted the large bruise on his arm.

"Flamon! Your arm!" (Hey that sort of rhymes)

Flamon looked up at her and smiled while saying something in his language. Despite the whole language barrier Sammy could still tell what he was probably saying, the tone was the same in any language.

'_Oh, it's nothing.'_

"It is NOT anything!"

Sammy rushed forwards and pulled Flamon to his feet (careful to avoid touching the horribly bruised arm) and pulled him to a brighter part of the room to examine him.

The bruise was a dark purple with mixes of green and red spread along his forearm. A sign of just how serious this was is the fact that you could see it plainly despite Flamon's rather dark skin tone.

"How did you get hurt?! Oh gosh we need to get some ointment or something…"

Sammy made Flamon sit and rushed off to find the ointment.

Amy crept close and her eyes widened as she too spotted the bruise.

"What happened to you Flamon?!"

Flamon sighed. Maybe he should have worn a long sleeved shirt to hide his arm…

Too late now.

At least he didn't have to explain…hopefully…

0o0o0o0o0

Sammy frowned. How the heck did Flamon get hurt so badly? It was a really nasty bruise.

Maybe he was running too fast and slipped on the ground and fell.

(That just happened to me a few minutes ago, my hand is still in pain and I can't move my pinky finger of my right hand…my last three toes on my right foot hurts, my big toe of my left foot hurts and my shoulder is just beginning to go back to normal…stupid slippery floor…)

'Okay…that sounds like a stupid reason even to me…'

Sammy sighed. What ever the problem was she hoped it wouldn't have any lasting damage…

The sixteen year old carefully put the ointment on the digimon's arm and then bandaged it, while doing so she noticed something.

Flamon was pretty dirty.

Then again, he would be seeing as Amy had found him in the woods and he hadn't taken a bath all this time…

That's it!

"Flamon, you need a bath."

Flamon perked one of his ears in confusion. What's a bath?

Little did he know he would soon learn to fear that word.

0o0o0o0o0

"Flamon! It's JUST a bath tub!"

The fire-based digimon didn't care. There was WATER in it!

Water didn't really hurt him at all but he hated the way it slid all over his body…how it got into his eyes…the way it made his hair stick to his neck and back and face and…everywhere…

Yes, Flamon did not like water.

"It's just a bath! Flamon! You REALLY need this!!!"

No! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!

Struggle.

Pull.

Gasp.

Tug.

Slip.

Slide.

Fall.

SPLASH!

A very wet and very, very irritated Flamon resigned himself to his fate as Sammy began scrubbing him.

Sammy didn't want to take his pants (for OBVIOUS reasons) and so she found a pair of male swim trunks for him. It seemed she needed to wash Flamon for him seeing as how he turned out to be a bath hater.

Sammy and Amy giggled at the look on Flamon's face as she scrubbed shampoo into his hair.

"Aw, don't pout; it's not that bad…"

Flamon just started muttering to himself in his own language. Amy had a feeling it wasn't something nice but chose not to comment.

"Now close your eyes Flamon, you don't want the soap to get in do you?"

He raised an eyebrow and Amy pointed at herself and closed her eyes tightly, exaggerating it by scrunching up her little face. She then opened her eyes and pointed at Flamon and repeated the closing of her eyes.

Getting the idea Flamon closed his bright green eyes as Sammy poured warm water over the top of his head.

He ears flicked the water off them and Amy squealed when Flamon started shaking himself.

"Hey! Stop it! At least wait until we're done before you do that!"

Flamon stopped and opened his eyes to see two very wet humans.

His mouth twitched and he started laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

Sammy rolled her eyes.

'Even in a different species, men.'

In the end they managed to wash off all the dirt, twigs and other such things and then handed the digimon a towel to dry himself off with.

The two girls left the bathroom to give him privacy after leaving some clothes for him.

Flamon took off the now soggy and sticking to him swim trunks and wiped himself off.

It actually didn't feel that bad…being clean…

His hair was still wet but Amy had helped him towel dry most of it and he decided to raise his body temperature and evaporate the rest of the liquid out of his red-orange hair.

Ah. The perks of being a fire-element.

The clothes they gave him were a short sleeve light blue shirt with stripes running across it horizontally and a pair of light blue shorts. He also found that…boxers thing...

Either way, he managed to put the clothes on and left the bath room to find Amy waiting for him with that bottle of ointment (they needed to reapply it now…) and Sammy with her arms crossed and face determined.

"Okay, Flamon, we do need to know how you got that bruise."

Sammy made her words more clear as she gestured to her own arm around the area of Flamon's injury.

Said digimon flinched and winced at the same time.

Aw man! He was hoping they'd forgotten…

0o0o0o0o0

"Sir!"

The scientist turned to look at a man in a military uniform rush up to him.

"What is it?! Have your men found the subject?"

"Yes…well…no…well…sort of…" the man babbled.

The scientist groaned. Oh great, a newbie…how'd he ever get to work for the special division anyway?

"WHAT IS IT?! HAVE YOU FOUND IT OR NOT?!"

"Some of our dogs have picked up the scent but they refuse to try following it…"

"They're refusing?"

"They seem to be afraid to sir."

"Interesting."

The scientist (from now on I dub thee Fred) stroked his beard in thought.

"Alright, send out the troops to the area around where the scent was found. Smoke it out if you have to, go into people houses…some one might have found it and be hiding it…"

"Yes sir!" The man (You are now Soldier #1) said before turning and running to inform his commander of the new orders.

Fred narrowed his eyes. They'll get that thing this time!

He wouldn't let it slip away again.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- OMG! It's been so long since I've updated and it's so short….cries please forgive me…


	9. Chapter 8

Ookami- So now I've back and updating! W00t!

But I'm still a really bad writer…

-Chapter 8-

It's a darn good thing they didn't know just how much of their language Flamon actually understood. It made things much easier when trying to avoid answering a question.

What really saved him though was his stomach (of all things) as the little thing was rumbling enough to make Sammy stop her inquisition and go off to make lunch.

What in the name of Ophanimon was he going to say? He didn't listen to Sammy and went outside and thus got hurt…

But he'd think of some way out of that at a later time…right now, FOOD!

0o0o0o0

"Sir…I think we've managed to narrow down the area where the subject could be."

"Excellent…"

The man held up a communicator to his lips and issued his command.

"Send out the troops."

The men they'd positioned around the area spread off and approached the houses. Each man was holding a M4 Carbine.

The snipers all got into position as well.

One worker looked at the lead scientist (Fred) with a worried expression.

"Sir…shouldn't we at least make sure there aren't any people in the area in case they get hurt?"

"Nah, its summer! Most of the families have left to go on vacations and stuff."

The scientist gave a creepy grin. "Now! Attack!!! Find my cute little test subject!!!"

0o0o0o0o0

Flamon knew something would happen. His fur was standing on end and he couldn't even concentrate on his meal. Sure he ate it but he didn't pay attention to the taste.

Sammy seemed to notice something was wrong for she looked up at him in confusion.

"What's up Flamon? You look worried about something…"

The digimon was jittering around in his seat and tapping his spoon on the table restlessly.

"…Thing…bad…come…" he said at last, stumbling over the words.

"Something bad is coming?" Sammy asked worriedly as Amy looked at the older two with her eyes wide.

Flamon nodded and his eyes darted around again.

"Is it…coming for you?" Sammy asked quietly.

Flamon paused for a few seconds before nodding slowly. This feeling…it was like when those humans had sent those other humans after him…

"Flamon hide!" Amy cried as her big eyes darted around the room in fear, as if whoever the enemies were they were already hiding in the room.

Sammy however was more level headed. She needed to know what was going on.

"Flamon, why are they after you?"

But Flamon wasn't listening. He was looking around as if he could find the humans if he swung his head fast enough.

Amy was tugging on Sammy's sleeve.

"We need to hide him!"

The 15 year old girl moaned, this was **really** bad…the people after Flamon were probably from the labs in town.

Once more Sammy thought about her theory of how Flamon had escaped from those creepy scientists. _'We can't let those jerks have him back; Flamon needs us to help him…'_

"Flamon, go put on some clothes that cover your whole body, if they can at least not see it's you we might have a chance."

Flamon simply put on an outfit similar to the one he wore when he sneaked out.

He briefly apologized to the girls for dragging them into his mess. But he REALLY didn't want to go back to that scary cold white place.

Sammy took a deep breath before looking at her sister and Flamon with a serious look in her eyes. All those years of reading comic books was about to pay off.

"Alright guys, I have a plan…"

0o0o0o0o0

"Heeeee-YA!"

Smash!

The door to some random house in the area was smashed down and the troops rushed in with weapons raised and eyes alert for any movement that could indicate their target.

One of the men nearly shot the family parakeet when the bird let out a loud squawk of surprise.

"Search the house."

They split up and rummaged through all the rooms. Technically they were breaking an entering and would probably be sued to death if the inhabitants of the house were here or found out about this but leave that to the higher ups to take care of, they were just doing their jobs so leave them out of this whole lawful mess.

A door was smashed down. Mourn the loss of the poor door.

Grunt #1 irritably wiped sweat off his nose. This totally sucks.

"Why are we doing this in the middle of summer?!" Grunt #1 asked his partner Grunt #2.

"'Cause they pay us." Grunt #2 answered with all the wisdom of a seasoned worker.

"Well this still stinks…"

The two went on their way.

0o0o0o0o0

"Amy! Get down!"

The three were sneaking in the woods. In the distance they could see the other houses in the neighborhood being ransacked. Sammy's plan was to stay out of sight and out of their own house and hide in one of the houses that the people have already finished inspecting.

That way they'll leave that house alone while they go through others.

Brilliant!

Now if only they could somehow manage to sneak into it…

Flamon saw the humans leaving one of the houses and he tugged on Sammy's sleeve to get her attention.

"Are they leaving Flamon?"

The Digimon nodded.

"Good…now just wait for them to move off a bit and we rush out…Flamon, you hold Amy and get to the house when I give the signal…"

It's a good thin Sammy was darn good at charades or she wouldn't have been able to mime out the instructions.

Luckily for them all Flamon understood.

As the humans disappeared for sight they waited a few more minutes to be sure and then Sammy gave the signal.

Flamon clutched Amy tightly and close to him as he dashed out. Digimon were stronger than the average human and were faster too so he made it into the house pretty quickly.

What Sammy hadn't told the two was that she herself wasn't going to hide with them.

Sammy had decided to confront the men once they reached her house and threaten the local law authorities on them. With that in mind Sammy bide Flamon and her little sister a soft 'Forgive me' before turning and running back through the woods to her own house.

0o0o0o0o0

"Sammy? SAMMY!?"

Amy saw her sister run back into the woods and tried to run after her.

Flamon's hands wrapped around her waist pretty much stopped that though.

"Flamon! Let go! I need to get Sammy to come back! Why is she leaving?!"

Unlike Amy (who was in a fit of panic) the red haired Digimon understood Sammy's objective. She was offering herself as a distraction to the humans so that they would be safe.

He silently thanked her before carrying a wiggling Amy into the house.

"Flamon what are you doing?! We have to go get Sammy!"

He looked down at the small human girl as she tried hard to hold back tears. _'She's so small…'_

"Sammy…go help…Amy and Flamon…Sammy stop the people…make Flamon and Amy safe." Flamon managed to say.

Understanding dawned on Amy's little face. She understood, but she didn't like it.

Looking out the window she frowned.

"Sis…"

0o0o0o0o0

When the men broke through the door of another house they weren't expecting to see a teenage girl sitting at the kitchen counter reading a book.

She looked up at them and GLARED.

"Who are you and WHAT are you doing in my house?" She asked coldly.

"Um…we…um…we're searching for a dangerous animal that's on the loose…"

"Then shouldn't your search be outside? What are you doing breaking into my house?"

"Well…that is…"

"Leave before I call the police on you."

The men sheepishly backed out of the doorway and trooped away.

At least they would have if their superior officer wasn't there and barking at them to do their job instead of listening to some little girl.

"Maybe she's the one who's hiding the specimen! That must be why she wants us to leave!"

The officer looked at the grunts and growled.

"Now get back in there and search the house! This must be it!"

After one of them held the girl down while his comrades ransacked this house too and found nothing suspicious all the grunts apologized to the girl as she gave them a verbal lashing like they never got before.

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing?! You hold me down and RAID my house! You're nothing but monsters! Thieves! I hope you're all proud of yourselves! I bet your MOTHERS must be oh so VERY proud of you all as well! Holding down a girl while you nearly destroy her house as you break into all the rooms and rummage through all their personal belongings! Yes you must make your parents SO very proud of you! I bet you brag about what you do to them!"

At this point she put on a mocking voice as she continued her lashing.

"'Oh guess what I did today mom, I broke into a girls house and destroyed the place while my friend held her down!' 'Oh honey I'm soooo proud of you. Attacking defenseless girls how wonderful!'"

Sammy crossed her arms and stared at them scornfully.

"You all make me SICK!"

The officers and grunts all whimpered.

"We're sorry…" they chorused.

"Now get the HECK out of my house!"

They trooped off with their heads hanging in shame.

As soon as they were out of the house she slammed the door on them.

Sammy let out a relieved sigh as she slid down the door to rest on the ground.

'_Take THAT Mrs. Fran _(Teacher at her school)_, I AM a good actor! Actress…whatever…'_

She opened the door quietly and peeked out. No sign of them.

Now she can go get Amy and Flamon back to the house and the men hopefully won't bother her again.

As she ran off back into the woods she didn't notice someone watching her from on of the houses nearby.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Yeah…I'm very sorry for the long wait…I'm a horrible person…


	10. Chapter 9

Dragonguy11- Hello everyone! Im Dragonguy11 and i have decided to continue Wolf Fullmoons story, Lost Forgotten! It looks like the story can finally be continued after about 2, 3 years.

Ookami- Wolf here, I'm editing 3 and adding stuff if I think it needs it

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own digimon

Amy and Sammy belong to Wolf Fullmoon

Chapter 10

"What if something happened to Sammy, Flamon?" asked Amy as she was wiping the tears from her face.

"Sammy...okay...Amy." Flamon replied.

"I hope so."

Just then there was a bang on the backdoor.

"Amy, Flamon, the cost is clear!" came the voice of Sammy.

"Big sis! Your okay!" Amy shouted in delight.

"Lets get back to the house. Those men have moved on. It's safe-"

Just then they heard the sound of multiple guns being cocked. The trio looked to see at least ten guards with their guns pointed right at them.

*gulp*

The guards tranquilized the three, leaving them unconscious.

Flamon awoke to find himself back in the facility he originally escaped from. The short time spent here before made is fur stick up. Flamon suddenly remembered the girls, and looked around trying to find them, but to no avail.

"Flamon..."

Flamon snapped his head around, trying to find the source of the voice he heard.

"Flamon..."

Flamon realized that it was Sammy, and she was in the cage above him.

"Sammy..." Flamon managed.

A scientist entered the room, along with a guard, and carried the two cages off to another area. The man opened the first cage, and Flamon tumbled out into a small forested area. Sammy came Tumbling after him.

"You okay Flamon?" asked Sammy.

The digimon merely nodded.

Suddenly, there was a voice that made their ears ring.

"This is the Habitat Observation Center. Girl, you and that thing will be spending a week in this habitat. During that time, we will observe how humans react to this creature, how this creature reacts to humans, and how this creature survives in the wild."

The forest started to get dark and the temperature began to drop. Sammy wasn't too thrilled with the cold, but Flamon didn't mind that much, seeing as how he is a digimon of flame.

Flamon noticed Sammy shivering, so he wrapped his arms around her, to help to warm her up.

"...Amy..." was all Sammy managed to say before she passed out.

Amy was wandering about the facility.

"What is this place?"

The guards had tried to shove Amy in one of the cages, but she threw a temper tantrum until they let her out. (and besides, who puts an 8 year old into a cage and doesn't feel guilty?) The scientist assigned two guards to keep an eye on Amy, since she wanted to walk around.

Amy looked back at the guards.

"I want to see Sammy! I want to see my big sis now! If you don't take me to see sissy, I'll throw another tantrum!" Amy demanded.

The guards reflected upon the events from earlier, sending a chill up their spines. Their ears were still hurting from her shrill angry cries.

"We'd love to take you to see you sister, but uh...she's...busy speaking with one of the scientist about the creature you two found!" said the guards.

"Fine! But I want to see Sammy later!" said Amy.

The guards gave a sigh of relief, and continued to follow the young girl.

1:49 am, that was the time on her watch. The man that had been watching the two left awhile ago, but Sammy knew that the camera was still recording them.

Flamon had fallen asleep with is arms wrapped around Sammy. She found it kinda cute that Flamon was hugging her. She could feel the heat radiating from him.

Sammy rearranged herself so that she was snuggling Flamon. Flamon opened his eyes and looked at what Sammy was doing.

Sammy noticed the Flamon had awoken. She stared up into his big green eyes, and did something that had caught Flamon off guard. Sammy had pulled Flamon's head down to her's, until their nose's touched, and she leaned in and kissed Flamon…on the cheek.

Looking away to hide her blush she just cuddled closer. No sense in giving the creepy scientists a show after all...

To Be Continued

Sorry it's so short, but it's the first chapter I've done for this story, and

I'm trying to pick things up from where Wolf left off.

Please review


End file.
